nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Biennale de Venise 2019
Liste indicative des pavillons nationaux Afrique du Sud Artistes : Dineo Seshee Bopape, Mawande Ka Zenzile, Tracey Rose Commissaires : Nkule Mabaso, Nomusa Makhubu Lieu : Arsenal Albanie Artiste : Driant Zeneli Commissaire : Alicia Knock (Conservatrice au Centre Georges Pompidou) Lieu : Arsenale Allemagne Artiste : Natascha Sadr Happelmann (Natascha Sadr Haghighian) Commissaire : Franciska Zólyom (commissaire et directrice du Musée d’Art contemporain de Leipzig depuis 2012) Lieu : Giardini Andorre Artiste : Philippe Shangti Commissaire : Eva Martinez, « Zoe » (commissaire, Artiste andoranne et enseignante à l’école anglaise d’Andorre). Lieu : Istituo Santa Maria della Pietà, Castello 3701 Antigua-et-Barbuda Artistes : Timothy Payne, Sir Gerald Price, Joseph Seton et Frank Walter Commissaires : Barbara Paca avec Nina Khrushcheva. Lieu : Centro Culturale Don Orione Artigianelli, Dorsoduro 919 Arabie Saoudite Artiste : Zahrah Al Ghamdi Commissaire : Eiman Elgibreen Lieu : Arsenale Argentine Artiste : Marianna Telleria Commissaire : Florencia Battiti (critique d’art et commissaire, enseignante en art contemporain et moderne argentin à l’université Torcuato Di Tella de Buenos Aires) Lieu : Arsenale Arménie Artistes : "ArtlabYerevan" Artistic Group (Gagik Charchyan, Hovhannes Margaryan, Arthur Petrosyan, Vardan Jaloyan) et Narine Arakelian. Commissaire : Susanna Gyulamiryan Lieu : Collegio Armeno Moorat - Raphael Dorsoduro 2596 Australie Artiste : Angelica Mesiti Commissaire : Juliana Engberg (ancienne directrice Artistique du Melbourne’s Australian Centre for Contemporary Art et directrice de la programmation pour Aarhus capitale européenne de la culture 2017) Lieu : Giardini Autriche Artiste : Renate Bertlmann Commissaire : Felicitas Thun-Hohenstein (commissaire indépendante et professeure à l’Académie des Beaux-Arts de Vienne) Lieu : Giardini Azerbaïdjan Artiste : Zeigam Azizov, Orkhan Mammadov, Zarnishan Yusifova, Kanan Aliyev, Ulviyya Aliyeva. Commissaires : Giovanni Mercurio, Emin Mammadov Lieu : Palazzo Lezze, Campo S. Stefano, San Marco 2949 Bangladesh Artiste : Bishwajit Goswami, Dilara Begum Jolly, Heidi Fosli, Nafis Ahmed Gazi, Franco Marrocco, Domenico Pellegrino, Preema Nazia Andaleeb, Ra Kajol, Uttam Kumar karmaker. Commissaires : Mokhlesur Rahman et Viviana Vannucci Lieu : Palazzo Zenobio - Dorsoduro 2596 Belgique Artiste : Jos de Gruyter and Harald Thys Commissaire : Anne-Claire Schmitz (fondatrice et directrice de l’association d’art bruxelloise La Loge) Lieu : Giardini Biélorussie Artiste : Konstantin Selikhanov. Commissaire : Olga Rybchinskaya Lieu : Spazio Liquido, Sestiere Castello 103, Salizada Streta Bosnie-Herzégovine Artiste : Danica Dakić Commissaires : Anja Bogojević, Amila Puzić, Claudia Zini Place : Palazzo Ca’ Bernardo, San Polo Brésil Artistes : Bárbara Wagner & Benjamin de Burca Commissaire : Gabriel Pérez-Barreiro Lieu : Giardini Canada Artiste : collectif d' Artistes Isuma, dirigé par les réalisateurs Zacharias Kunuk et Norman Cohn Commissaire : Asinnajaq, catherine Crowston, Barbara Fischer, Candice Hopkins et Josée Drouin-Brisebois Lieu : Giardini Catalogne Artistes : David Bestué, Marcel Borràs, Albert Garcia-Alzórriz, Tiziano Schürch et Dolors Magallón Commissaire : Pedro Azara (Commissaire et professeur à l’Ecole technique supérieure d’architecture de Barcelone) Lieu : Cantieri Navali, Castello, 40 (Calle Quintavalle) Chili Artiste : Voluspa Jarpa Commissaire : Agustín Pérez Rubio (Commissaire indépendant et ancien directeur du musée d’art contemporain de Castille-et-Léon) Lieu : Arsenale Chine Artiste : Chen Qi, Feijun, He Xiangyu, Geng Xue. Commissaire : Wu Hongliang Lieu : Arsenale Chypre Artiste : Christoforos Savva (1924 – 1968) Commissaire : Jacopo Crivelli Visconti Lieu : Associazione Culturale Spiazzi, Castello 3865 Corée Artistes : Hwayeon Nam, Siren Eun Young Jung, Jane Jin Kaisen Commissaire : Hyunjin Kim (commissaire à la Kadist foundation) Lieu : Giardini Côte d’Ivoire Artistes : Ernest Dükü, Ananias Leki Dago, Valérie Oka, Tong Yanrunan. Commissaire : Massimo Scaringella Lieu : Castello Gallery, Castello 1636/A Cuba Artiste : Alejandro Campins, Alex Hérnandez, Ariamna Contino e Eugenio Tibaldi. Commissaire : Margarita Sanchez Prieto. Lieu : Isola di San Servolo Danemark Artiste : Larissa Sansour Commissaire : Nat Muller (commissaire indépendante et critique d’art basée à Amsterdam) Lieu : Giardini Ecosse Artiste : Charlotte Prodger, lauréate du Turner Prize 2018 Commissaire : Linsey Young (conservatrice au département art contemporain de la Tate Britain et commissaire du Turner Prize) Lieu : Arsenale Docks, S. Pietro di Castello, 40 Emirats Arabes Unis Commissaires : Sam Bardaouil et Till Fellrath (Commissaires, co-fondateurs d’Art Reoriented et présidents de la Fondation culturelle Montblanc) Lieu : Arsenale Espagne Artistes : Itziar Okariz et Sergio Prego Commissaire : Peio Aguirre (Critique d’art et commissaire indépendant) Lieu : Giardini Estonie Artiste : Kris Lemsalu Commissaire : Commissaire non communiqué Lieu : Spazio Punch, île de la Giudecca Etats-Unis Artiste : Martin Puryear Commissaire : Brooke Kamin Rapaport (directeur et commissaire du Madison Square Park Conservancy) Lieu : Giardini Finlande Artiste : Miracle Workers Collective Commissaire : Bonaventure Soh Bejeng Ndikung (commissaire indépendant d’origine camerounaise installé à Berlin depuis 1997 co-commissaire Documenta 2017) Lieu : Giardini France Artiste : Laure Prouvost Commissaire : Martha Kirszenbaum (critique d’art et commissaire indépendante) Lieu : Giardini Géorgie Artiste : Anna K.E. Commissaire : Margot Norton (commissaire au New Museum de new York) Ghana Artistes : Felicia Abban, John Akomfrah, El Anatsui, Ibrahim Mahama, Selasi Awusi Sosu, Lynette Yiadom-Boakye Commissaire : Nana Oforiatta Ayim Lieu : Arsenale Grande-Bretagne Artiste : Cathy Wilkes finaliste du Turner Prize 2008 Commissaire : Zoe Whitley (commissaire pour département de l’Art international à la Tate Modern) Lieu : Giardini Grèce Artistes : Panos Charalambous, Eva Stefani et Zafos Xagoraris Commissaire : Katerina Tselou (commissaire à la 4e Biennale d’Athènes en 2013 et commissaire conseiller à la Documenta 14) Lieu : Giardini Grenade Artiste : Billy Gerard Frank Commissaire : Daniele Radini Tedeschi (Ancien commissaire du pavillon guatémaltèque de 2015 et 2017) Lieu : Palazzo Albrizzi, Cannaregio Guatemala Artiste : Commissaire : Stefania Pieralice. Lieu : Palazzo Albrizzi Capello, Cannaregio 4118 - Salone dei Concerti Haïti Artiste : Jean Ulrick Désert Commissaire : Giscard Bouchotte Lieu : Hongrie Artiste : Tamás Waliczky Commissaire : Zsuzsanna Szegedy-Maszák Lieu : Giardini Hong Kong Artiste : Shirley Tse Commissaire : Christina Li (Commissaire indépendante et ancienne directrice de Spring Workshop à Singapour) Lieu : Campo della Tana, Castello 2126-30122 Inde Artiste : Commissaires : Roobina Karode, Director & Chief Curator, Kiran Nadar Museum of Art. Lieu : Arsenale Indonésie Artistes : Handiwirman Saputra et Syagini Ratna Wulan Commissaire : Asmudjo Jono Irianto (conférencier et directeur du département céramique au Bandung Institute of technology) – Co-commissaire : Yacobus Ari Respati Lieu : Arsenale Irak Artiste : Serwan Baran Commissaires : Tamara Chalabi, Paolo Colombo Lieu : Ca’ De Luca, Corte del Duca Sforza, San Marco 3052 Iran Artistes : Reza Lavassani, Samira Alikhanzadeh, Ali Meer Azimi. Commissaire : Ali Bakhtiari Lieu : Magazzino 106 e Officina Lamierini Thetis, Arsenale Islande Artiste : Hrafnhildur Arnardóttir / Shoplifter Commissaire : Birta Guðjónsdóttir (conservateur en chef à la National Gallery of Iceland, Reykjavik) Israël Artiste : Aya Ben Ron Commissaire : Avi Lubin Lieu : Giardini Irlande Artiste : Eva Rothschild Commissaire : Mary Cremin (directrice de la Void Gallery à Londonderry) Lieu : Arsenale Italie Artistes : Enrico David, Chiara Fumai et Liliana Moro Commissaire : Milovan Farronato (commissaire et directeur du Fiorucci Art trust de Londres) Lieu : Arsenale Kiribati Artistes : Kaeka Michael Betero, Daniela Danica Tepes, Kairaken Betio Group; Teroloang Borouea, Neneia Takoikoi, Tineta Timirau, Teeti Aaloa, Kenneth Ioane, Kaumai Kaoma, Runita Rabwaa, Obeta Taia, Tiribo Kobaua, Tamuera Tebebe, Rairauea Rue, Teuea Kabunare, Tokintekai Ekentetake, Katanuti Francis, Mikaere Tebwebwe, Terita Itinikarawa, Kaeua Kobaua, Raatu Tiuteke, Kaeriti Baanga, Ioanna Francis, Temarewe Banaan, Aanamaria Toom, Einako Temewi, Nimei Itinikarawa, Teniteiti Mikaere, Aanibo Bwatanita, Arin Tikiraua. Commissaires : Kautu Tabaka, Nina Tepes. Lieu : European Cultural Centre, Palazzo Mora, Strada Nuova 3659 Japon Cosmo Egg de Motoyuki Shitamichi, Taro Yasuno, Toshiaki Ishikura et Fuminori Nôsaku Commissaire : Hiroki Hattori (membre de l’Institut d’architecture du Japon) Lieu : Giardini Kosovo Artiste : Alban Muja Commissaire : Vincent Honore Lieu : Arsenale Liechtenstein Commisaire : Georg Schöllhammer en collaboration avec visarte.liechtenstein Lieu : Palazzo Ca’ Zenobio degli Armeni Lettonie Artiste : Daiga Grantiņa. Commissaire : Valentinas Klimašauskas, Inga Lāce. Lieu : Arsenale Lituanie (Lion d'or du meilleur pavillon) Artiste : Nida Art Colony (Lina Lapelyte, Vaiva Grainyte et Rugile Barzdžiukaite) Commissaire : Lucia Pietroiusti (commissaire à Serpentine gallery) Lieu : Edificio n° 96, Arsenale Marina Militare, Calle de la Celestia 2737F Luxembourg Artiste : Marco Godinho Commissaire : non communiqué Lieu : Arsenale Macédoine du Nord Artiste : Nada Prlja Commissaire : Jovanka Popova Lieu : Palazzo Rota Ivancich, Castello 4421 Madagascar Artiste : Joël Andrianomearisoa Commissaire : Emmanuel Daydé, Rina Ralay-Ranaivo Lieu : Arsenale Malte Artistes : Vince Briffa, Klitsa Antoniou et Trevor Borg Commissaire : Hesperia Iliadou (chercheure et commissaire indépendante) Lieu : Arsenale Mexique Artiste : Pablo Vargas Lugo Commissaire : Magalí Arriola (Critique d’art et commissaire indépendante) Lieu : Arsenale Mongolie Artiste : Jantsankhorol Erdenebayar Commissaire : Gantuya Badamgarav (commissaire du pavillon de la Mongolie en 2015) Monténégro Artiste : Vesko Gagović Commissaire : Petrica Duletić. Lieu : Palazzo Malipiero (piano terra), San Marco 3078-3079/A, Ramo Malipiero Mozambique Artistes : Gonçalo Mabunda, Mauro Pinto, Filipe Branquinho. Commissaire :Lidija K. Khachatourian Lieu : Palazzo Mora, Strada Nova, 3659 Nouvelle-Zelande Artiste : Dane Mitchell Commissaire : Zara Stanhope (conservatrice du département d’art de l’Asie et du Pacifique à la Gallery of Modern Art en Australie) et Chris Sharp (commissaire indépendant) Lieu : Palazzina Canonica, Riva Sette Martiri, Castello 1364/A Pakistan Artiste : Naiza Khan Commissaire : Zahra Khan Lieu : Tanarte / Spazio Tana, Fondamenta de la Tana, 2111 Pays-bas Artiste : Remy Jungerman et Iris Kensmil. Œuvres de Stanley Brouwn Commissaire : Benno Temple Lieu : Giardini Pays de Galles Artiste : Sean Edwards Commissaire : Marie-Anne McQuay (Commissaire et auteure, cheffe de programme au Bluecoat de Liverpool) Pays nordiques (Finlande, Suède, Norvège) Artistes : duo Janne Nabb et Maria Teeri (Finlande), Ane Graff (Norvège) et Ingela Ihrman (Suède) Commissaires : Leevi Haapala (directeur du Museum of Contemporary Art Kiasma) et Piia Oksanen Lieu : Giardini Pérou Artiste : Cristhian Bendayán Commissaire : Gustavo Buntinx (Historien de l’art et enseignant, ancien directeur du centre culturel de San Marcos au Pérou) Lieu : Arsenale Philippines Artiste : Mark Justiniani Commissaire : Tessa Maria Guazon (Commissaire indépendantes et professeure assistante à l’Universités des Philippines) Lieu : Arsenale Pologne Artiste : Roman Stańczak Commissaires : Łukasz Mojsak, Łukasz Ronduda Lieu : Giardini Roumanie Artistes : Simion Fainaru, Dan Mihaltianu, Miklós Onucsán Commissaire : Cristian Nae Lieu : Giardini République Dominicaine Artiste : Dario Oleaga, Ezequiel Taveras, Hulda Guzmán, Julio Valdez, Miguel Ramirez, Rita Bertrecchi, Nicola Pica, Marraffa & Casciotti. Commissaire : Marianne de Tolentino, Simone Pieralice, Giovanni Verza. Lieu : Palazzo Albrizzi Capello, Cannaregio 4118 – Sala della Pace République Tchèque Artiste : Stanislav Kolíbal Commissaire : Dieter Bogner Lieu : Pavillon Tchèque et Slovaque, Giardini Russie Artiste : Alexandre Sokourov (cinéaste), Alexander Shishkin-Hokusai (décorateur de théâtre) et des étudiants de l’Académie des arts de Saint-Pétersbourg Commissaire : Semion Mikhaïlovsky Lieu : Giardini Saint Marin Artistes : Gisella Battistini, Martina Conti, Gabriele Gambuti, Giovanna Fra, Andrea Pescio, Thea Tini, Chen Chengwei, Li Geng, Dario Ortiz Tang Shuangning, Jens W. Beyrich, Xing Junqin, Xu de Qi. Commissaire : Vincenzo Sanfo Lieu : Palazzo Bollani Castello 36/47, Complesso dell’Ospedaletto Barbaria de le Tole Castello 6691 Serbie Artiste : Djordje Ozbolt Commissaire : Nicoletta Lambertucci Lieu : Giardini Seychelles Artiste : George Camille and Daniel Dodin Commissaire : Martin Kennedy Lieu : Palazzo Mora, Strada Nova, 3659 Singapour Artiste : Song-Ming Ang Commissaire : Michelle Ho Lieu : Arsenale Slovénie Artiste : Marko Peljhan Commissaire : Igor Španjol (commissaire à la Moderna galerija) Lieu : Arsenale Suisse Artiste : Pauline Boudry and Renate Lorenz Commissaire : Charlotte Laubard (commissaire de la Nuit blanche 2017, ancienne directrice du CAPC musée d’art contemporain de Bordeaux) Lieu : Giardini Taiwan Artiste : Shu Lea Cheang Commissaire : Paul B. Preciado (philosophe, commissaire des programmes publics de la Documenta 14) Lieu : Palazzo delle Prigioni, San Marco Turquie Artiste : Inci Eviner Commissaire : Zeynep Öz, commissaire à la Sharjah Art Foundation Lieu : Arsenale Venezuela Artiste : Natalie Rocha Capiello, Ricardo García, Gabriel López, Nelson Rangelosky. Commissaire : Oscar Sottillo Meneses Lieu : Giardini Uruguay Artiste : Yamandú Canosa Commissaires : David Armengol (Critique d’art et commissaire indépendant) et Patricia Bentancur ( Artiste, commissaire indépendante et commissaire du pavillon uruguayen en 2015) Lieu : Giardini Zimbabwe Artistes : Kudzanai-Violet Hwami, Georgina Maxim, Cosmas Shiridzinomwa, Neville Starling Commissaire : Raphael Chikukwa Lieu : Istituto Provinciale per L’infanzia “Santa Maria Della Pietà”. Calle della Pietà Castello n. 3701 (piano terra) Évènements collatéraux 3x3x6 Palazzo delle Prigioni, Castello, 4209, San Marco 11 mai - 24 novembre Promoter: Taipei Fine Arts Museum of Taiwan www.tfam.museum AFRICOBRA: Nation Time Ca' Faccanon, San Marco, 5016 (Poste Centrali) 11 mai - 24 novembre Promoter: bardoLA http://www.bardoLA.org Artists Need to Create on the Same Scale that Society Has the Capacity to Destroy: Mare Nostrum Complesso della Chiesa di Santa Maria delle Penitenti, Fondamenta di Cannaregio, 910 8 mai - 24 novembre Promoter: The Brooklyn Rail www.brooklynrail.org Baselitz – Academy Gallerie dell'Accademia di Venezia, Dorsoduro, 1050 (Campo della Carità) 8 mai - 8 septembre Promoter: Gallerie dell'Accademia di Venezia www.gallerieaccademia.it Beverly Pepper – Art in the Open Spazio Thetis, Arsenale Novissimo, Castello, 2737/f 11 mai - 24 novembre Promoter: Fondazione Progetti Beverly Pepper www.fondazioneprogettibe.com Catalonia in Venice_to lose your head (idols) Artistes : Marcel Borràs avec Albert García-Alzórriz et la collaboration de David Bestué, Lua Coderch, Lola Lasurt, Daniela Ortiz, Perejaume et Francesc Torres. Cantieri Navali, Castello, 40 (Fondamenta Quintavalle) 8 mai - 24 novembre Promoter: Institut Ramon Llull www.llull.cat ; www.toloseyourhead.llull.cat Förg in Venice Palazzo Contarini Polignac, Dorsoduro, 874 11 mai - 23 août Promoter: Dallas Museum of Art www.dma.org Future Generation Art Prize 2019 @ Venice Università IUAV di Venezia, Ca' Tron, Santa Croce, 1957 11 mai - 18 août Promoter: PinchukArtCentre; Victor Pinchuk Foundation www.pinchukartcentre.org; www.pinchukfund.org FutuRoma Dorsoduro, 417 (Zattere) 11 mai - 24 novembre Promoter: European Roma Institute for Arts and Culture (ERIAC) https://eriac.org/ Heidi Lau: Apparition Arsenale, Castello, 2126/A (Campo della Tana) 11 mai - 10 novembre Promoter: The Macao Museum of Art http://www.mam.gov.mo/ Ichich – Ichihr – Ichwir / We All Have to Die Fondazione Querini Stampalia, Castello, 5252 (Campo Santa Maria Formosa) 8 mai - 24 novembre Promoter: Fondazione Querini Stampalia www.querinistampalia.org Living Rocks: A Fragment of the Universe Magazzino del Sale n. 5, Dorsoduro, 262 (Fondamenta Zattere ai Saloni) 8 mai - 24 novembre Promoter: Art Gallery of South Australia https://www.artgallery.sa.gov.au Philippe Parreno - Displacing Realities Espace Louis Vuitton Venezia, San Marco, 1353 (Calle del Ridotto) 11 mai - 24 novembre Promoter: Fondation Louis Vuitton www.fondationlouisvuitton.fr Pino Pascali. Dall'immagine alla forma Palazzo Cavanis, Dorsoduro, 920 (Fondamenta Zattere ai Gesuati) 10 mai - 24 novembre Promoter: Fondazione Pino Pascali www.museopinopascali.it Processional, an Installation by Todd Williamson Chiesa di Santa Maria della Pietà, Castello 3701 (Riva degli Schiavoni) 8 mai - 24 novembre Promoter: MAK Center for Art and Architecture makcenter.org Salon Suisse : s l o w Palazzo Trevisan degli Ulivi, Dorsoduro, 810 (Campo Sant' Agnese) 11 mai ; 19-20-21 septembre ; 17-18-19 octobre ; 21-22-23 novembre Promoter: Swiss Arts Council Pro Helvetia www.prohelvetia.ch; www.biennials.ch Scotland + Venice presents Charlotte Prodger Arsenale Docks, Castello, 40 11 mai - 24 novembre Promoter: Scotland + Venice https://scotlandandvenice.com/ Shirley Tse: Stakeholders, Hong Kong in Venice Arsenale,Castello, 2126 (Campo della Tana) 11 mai - 24 novembre Promoters: M+ and Hong Kong Arts Development Council www.westkowloon.hk/en/mplus; www.hkadc.org.hk; www.vbexhibitions.hk The Death of James Lee Byars Chiesa di Santa Maria della Visitazione, Fondamenta Zattere ai Gesuati 11 mai - 24 novembre Promoter: Vanhaerents Art Collection www.vanhaerentsartcollection.com